The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers down Under" Cast *Bernard-Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Bianca-Alice (Alice In Wonderland 1951) *Cody-Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Wilbur-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jake-Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Marahute-Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Percival C. McLeach-Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Joanna-Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Bait Mouse-Fievel (An American Tail) *Red-Cassim (Aladdin 3:The King of Theives) *Frank-Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Krebbs-Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Nelson-Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Faloo-Celia (Festival of Family Classics) *Chairmouse-Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Francios-Dr. Frankenollie (Runaway Brain) *Sparky-Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Twister the Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Doctor Mouse-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West.) *Nurse Mice-Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West.) *Flying Squrriel-Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *Crocodiles-Red Claw, Screech and Thud(The Land Before Time Tv Series) *Cody's backpack-Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Cody's Mother - queen athena (The Little Mermaid 3) *Telegraph Mouse - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Marshall Island Mouse - Bartok (Anastasia) *Man Sitting on his Computer - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Hawaiian Mice - Mason, Phil, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) *New York Telegraph Mouse - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scenes #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 2 - Meet Swan Odette #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 3 - Meet Ursula #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 5 - Meet Bugs Bunny #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 8 - Meet Wart #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 10 - Bugs Bunny at the Steamworks #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 12 - Ursula Talks to Ariel #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 14 - Human Prison #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 15 - Bugs Bunny Escapes #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 16 - Flotsam and Jetsam Steal Ursula's Eggs/Fagin's Free #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 17 - Ariel Leaves #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 18 - Under Ursula's Egg-O-Matic #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 20 - Swan-Napped #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 21 - Flotsam and Jetsam try to Eat the Eggs #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 22 - Bugs Bunny Watches the Eggs #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 23 - Ursula's Plan #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 24 - Pinocchio and the Warthog #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Sharpteeth Falls #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending #The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 27 - End Credits TRAILER SCRIPT *Narrator: PierrickCanalFamille's Productions presents its all new 29th full-length animated motion picture. Austrailia Fanstastic untamed and for and Young Mermaid named ariel and his swan its was a world of adveture and discovery *Ariel/Cody: Higher. *Narrator: Until... *Ursula/Percival C. McLeach: I got her! *Narrator: They met the villain Ursula. *Ursula/McLeach: That Swan's gonna make me rich! *Ariel/Cody: No! *Narrator: The evil trapper who threatens to separate them forever. *Ursula/McLeach: It's time you learned how to fish for Sharpteeth! *Ariel/Cody: No! *Narrator: But though hope is running out, a message is on the way... *Fievel/Baitmouse: Send for help! Send for help! Quick. *Narrator: ...to the Rescue Aid Society! *Clopin/Chairmouse: There has been a kidnapping in Australia. *Narrator: And two little heroes, Pinocchio and Alice are flying in. *Bugs Bunny/Wilbur: Oh, oh, oh! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, let's go for it!! *Narrator: It's the rescuers in the most dangerous mission ever. *Pinocchio/Bernard: We'll never make it! *Wart/Jake: Fasten up your seatbelts, mate. *Narrator: Now, they're joining forces with their new friend Wart, and his army of misguided mates. *Fagin/Frank: Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! *Cassim/Red: Aw, Fagin, give it a rest. *Narrator: They're flying into action, riding to danger,... *Fagin/Frank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, missed. Blblblblblblb! *Narrator: ...in the most breath-taking rescue mission ever! *Ariel/Cody: No! *Bugs Bunny/Wilbur: Hey, who killed the music? *Fagin/Frank: Oops. *(Pinocchio blows a raspberry at Flotsam and Jetsam) *Cassim/Red: Yee-haw! *Narrator: This holiday season join Pinocchio, Alice, Wart, and... *Pinocchio/Bernard: Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny/Wilbur: Aaah! Whoooooooooooooa! *Narrator: ...in an adventure above the ordinary! In the land down under! PierrickCanalFamille's Productions' The Rescuers Down Under. *Bugs Bunny/Wilbur: Throw another shrimp on the barbie, sports fans. Here we come! *Coming soon to a computer near you! Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs